


New Year trip

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Haruka and Makoto spend their count down together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year trip

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking of what I should do with MakoHaru because I wrote two stories about them, but I am trying really hard as promised. I hope you will like it. Don't take it seriously because it is fan-fiction! XD

Haruka was asking endless questions to the girl in front of him, and the girl was trying to answer all the questions as she could.

It was the time of the year that all cabin crews needed to refresh their knowledge on safety and all aircrafts type they would be serving. Haruka always needed to help out because his trainer, Ama-chan Sensei would put down request with the crew control and made sure Haruka would be able to help. Haruka didn’t like this class because he would lose his job if he didn’t pass this class, and he got so much stress by making sure he remembered everything to pass.

“Today is the last day for the training. Do not worry about anything because everyone passes in this class.” Haruka looked at the reports on his hand and made sure he didn’t miss anything. “The end of the year is coming, so I hope everyone of you will have a happy new year. Hope all of you will have a nice flight for the coming year!”

“Thank you, Chief Haruka!” The girls replied in a cheerful voice because they were finally done with the class.

“I guess that’s it. I will see you guys around or on your next flight. If there is any question, feel free to contact me by e-mail or Whatsapp if you happen to know my number. If no more questions for now, goodbye for now.”

The girls were excited that the class ended, and they were all saying goodbye to Haruka at once.

“Goodbye, chief!”

“See you around!”

“Happy New Year chief!”

Haruka smiled at all of them and watched they left the classroom. He left the classroom and put down all the reports on Ama-chan Sensei’s desk when he was done checking if there was any left behind. When he was about to leave the office, someone hugged him from behind. Haruka didn’t scare at all because he was surrounded by the scent that he was so familiar with. Haruka already knew who hugged him without turning his head.

“How was the flight, Makoto?”

“It was wonderful, my love.”

Makoto turned Haruka around and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Haruka kissed back sweetly and smiled at Makoto when the kiss ended.

“We are still in uniform. Behave yourself, Chief Makoto.”

“I miss you so much, so I cannot wait.” Makoto pulled Haruka into his arms and hugged him gently. Haruka nuzzled into his love sweetly since he didn’t see Makoto for five days already.

“What do you want for dinner today?” Haruka touched Makoto’s face when he asked. Haruka would still cook Mackerel for meal, but he would cook other food for Makoto.

“I miss your Mackerel meal. Let’s make miso soup will grill Mackerel tonight.” Makoto knew Haruka really loved Mackerel, so he would not mind to eat that every day. Plus Makoto was away for five days and he missed the food Haruka cooked.

“Let’s go home now, so we can start to prepare for dinner.” Haruka took his suitcase and walked to their car with Makoto.

 

“I am so full! Thanks for the dinner, Haru.” Makoto sat down on the couch and drank the tea that Haruka prepared for him. Haruka was doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

“I am glad you like it. Do you want orange? I will prepare it.”

“No need. Just come and sit with me after the dishes are done.”

Haruka made sure everything was clean before going to the living room. Makoto pulled Haruka into his arms and hugged him from the back when Haruka planned to sit down.

“How was my Haru doing when I was away?” Makoto kissed Haurka’s hair and kissed his neck when he asked.

“Busy because you know the training. The girls were doing really well, and they reminded me when I was one of them before.” Haruka smiled at Makoto’s kisses and held on Makoto’s hand. He missed Makoto so much that he just wanted to stay in Makoto’s arm like this for the whole night. “Do you have any plan for new year eve?”

Makoto nuzzled his nose into Haruka’s neck and replied. “I save that day to spend with my love.”

Haruka blushed lightly when he heard Makoto said that. They had been together for many years, but Haruka would still be shy when he heard Makoto said something really sweet.

“What do you have in mind for us to do on that day?”

“We can go shopping, or to the theme park. Anything you like.” Makoto really didn’t mind where to go as long as he was with Haruka.

“I was thinking if we go to somewhere special this year…but I cannot think of any place because you know our job is to travel everywhere in the world.” Haruka looked a little disappointed because he could not think of a place that they could go to. Makoto smiled sweetly and kissed Haruka on his forehead.

“Our job is to travel everywhere in the world, but it is not traveling with the one we love.” Makoto took his phone and started to search for a place that they could go together. “Since both of us have day off until January 4, do you want to go to other country to count down? Wanna go New York? We can count down in Times Square.”

Haruka looked at Makoto’s phone and turned his head aside. “Too many people there. I don’t really want to go to places with so many people around because we always surrounded by 300 something passengers, and I want to take a break from surrounding by so many people.”

Makoto kissed Haruka’s cheek and looked at him. “Silly Haru. I didn’t know you have that kind of thinking in your head. Sometimes there are flights that are not full at all.”

Haruka took his phone and started to look for the destination that he might feel like going, then he saw a destination that he really wanted to go. “Makoto, let’s go here. What do you think?”

“You know that I am fine as long as you are by my side. Hey, you said you didn’t want many people to be around you, but there are going to have many people during this holiday.” Makoto looked at Haruka’s phone with surprise because he was choosing a place that was totally different from what he wanted.

“I guess that’s fine, and you will be with me right?” Haruka snuggled himself into Makoto. Makoto smiled and kissed Haruka on the forehead.

“Of course, I will be with you. You wanna start packing up for tomorrow’s trip?”

“Sure. I will help.” Haruka got up and started to prepare the clothes and things he needed for the trip. Makoto was helping on the side and packing for his own also.

 

The place Haruka chose was: Los Angeles.

(Ricca: Don’t ask why because it is easier for me to write since I was raise there! XD)

 

Everyone was surprised to see Haruka and Makoto were on the flight to Los Angeles, and both of them didn’t believe that they could actually take this flight because normally all flight were full during holidays.

“Haruka and Makoto! I believe we don’t need to serve you right? You guys can pretty much take care of yourself!” Chief Purser Ricca was joking with Haruka and Makoto since both of them were Chief Purser. Makoto pretended to be scared and looked at Ricca.

“Come on, Ricca. You know that we are not supposed to mess up other people’s flight operation right?”

“Both of you are the perfect leaders, so I believe that you guys will be okay on your own. Maybe you can help the new joiners to practice service skills onboard?” Ricca was happy to see both of them onboard because she would have someone to talk to when she had her break time.

“Like role playing on flight? That will be very interesting because I will give them so much hard time by pressing the attendant bell.” Haruka had an evil smile on his face. He always wondered what the passengers were thinking when they kept on pressing the bell for assistance.

“That’s the most painful thing to do. Well please have a seat, and we will bring you welcome drinks later.” Ricca asked them to take the seat as shown on the boarding pass, and she was checking at the seating plan for the flight.

“Take care of the other passengers first. We can always help ourselves when we need something.” Makoto told the girls to focus on the passengers first since they both knew what they wanted. Haruka went to his seat and started to look at where they could go after arrived.

“Have you thought of a place to go?” Makoto sat next to Haruka and curious if he chose a place already.

“Here.” Haruka showed Makoto a picture of Santa Monica. Makoto smiled at the decision because he knew Haruka loved water.

“Santa Monica? It looked so nice! We will have good view for sunset. But…” Makoto looked at Haruka with worried. “The weather is too cold for swimming. You cannot jump into the water like before during summer.”

Haruka looked at the information booklet then Makoto, and he bit Makoto for what he said.

“You know that I will not do it, and it is too cold to take off our clothes on the beach right?”

Makoto smiled sweetly at Haruka and hugged him tightly. “Yes, I know. There may not have mackerel for you to eat.”

“I will be fine. We should try something new sometimes right? I can have mackerel for meal when we come back. I will be fine for a short period of time.” Haruka got used to not having mackerel for every meal he had, and he would eat as much as he could after he came back from other country.

Makoto kissed Haruka on the forehead, and they both started to discuss where they would want to go afterward.

 

When Makoto woke up in the middle of the flight time, he noticed Haruka was not in the seat.

“Haru?” Makoto looked around in the dark cabin, and he didn’t notice his love was around. Makoto decided to walk around and check where did Haruka go. He heard Haruka’s voice when he was walking toward to first class galley.

“You should handle the tray like this, so the passengers won’t feel like you are rushing through the process when you serve them…” Makoto hid behind the curtains and heard Haruka was giving advice to the girls on service.

Makoto could not believe Haruka would actually become a professional on serving first class. Everyone around them always said Haruka didn’t smile much, and they didn’t understand why Haruka could go through all these years without any problem. There were chiefs who worked with Haruka before said that he was a really sweetheart when he served the passengers, especially to the kids.

“I will teach you how to make the secret dessert.” Haruka smiled a little and took all the fruit out on the tray. The girls were happy and paid extra attention on the making. Makoto noticed the dessert that Haruka used to teach the girls was the one he made when he flied with him every time.

Makoto went back to his seat and thought that Haruka really changed a lot after working as cabin crew. He talked to others more and smiled more than before. Makoto thought that it was a really good thing for Haruka. Not long later, he saw Haruka walked back with his favorite dessert on his hand.

“You are awake. Sorry if I wake you up when I leave.” Haruka handed the dessert to Makoto and got back to his seat.

“No, you didn’t wake me up. I just got up and didn’t see you, so I walked around to look for you.” Makoto looked at the dessert Haruka made for him and smiled sweetly. “Thanks! I didn’t have this for a long time after we got promoted to be Chief Purser.”

Haruka put his head on Makoto’s shoulder and planted a kiss on Makoto’s cheek. “Yes. I used to make this for you to eat when we have long-haul flight. You always asked for sweets when you know I really don’t like to eat sweet food.”

Although Haruka didn’t like to eat sweets, he always asked the girls for dessert recipes and read books to learn how to make different desserts for Makoto. Normally Haruka would make the sweets and bring them onboard for the girls to try. The girls would tell Haruka opinion on how to improve the dessert, and the girls might have other opinion on how to make them better.

“I heard from the girls that you are a really good at making sweets, and they always have the chance to try them. Why I don’t get to try some?” Makoto hugged Haruka tightly when he asked for his own dessert. Haruka didn’t say anything, and he put the dessert that he just made into Makoto’s mouth.

“You have it here. Finish everything before we go.” Haruka kept on putting the dessert in Makoto’s mouth. Makoto stopped what Haruka was doing, and he put a piece of dessert to Haruka’s mouth. When Haruka wanted to turn his head, Makoto tilted Haruka’s chin up and kissed on Haruka’s lips.

“I will love to have you feed me like this, Haru.” Haruka’s face was bright red after what Makoto had done. Makoto laughed at Haruka’s reaction and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You are really cute when you blush, Haru.”

Haruka gave Makoto a weird look, but he still fed Makoto to finish up the dessert he made for him.

Makoto and Haruka were standing in front of the Ferris wheel in Santa Monica. It was 10:30 at night. Haruka kept on looking around like a cat went to somewhere interesting, and Makoto just looked at Haruka with so much love.

“Haru, are you feeling cold?”

“….No…..”

Makoto held Haruka’s hand when he answered him without looking at him, and Makoto noticed Haruka’s hand was very cold.

“Hey, you will get sick like that. Come here.”

Makoto pulled Haruka to stand in front of him and gave him a scarf. Haruka looked at Makoto with sparkling eyes. “You will be cold too.”

“Don’t worry about me. My clothes are enough to handle the weather, and…” Makoto held Haruka’s both hand and put them in his jacket’s pocket together. “Like that we will be warm together.”

Haruka looked at Makoto with light blushes on his cheek. He placed his head on Makoto’s shoulder and nuzzled into Makoto.

“You are spoiling me, Makoto. I won’t be able to live without you like that.”

Makoto kissed Haruka’s forehead and smiled sweetly. “I am willing to take care of you, and you can just rely on me like a spoiled child.”

Haruka looked up to Makoto and kissed his chin, and Makoto leaned down and kissed Haruka’s lips gently.

“Wanna take a walk on the beach?” Makoto pulled away from the kiss and asked Haruka with a light red blushes on his cheek. Haruka nodded as he agreed to go with Makoto.

“The ocean is so dark! If it is not the light from the Ferris wheel, we will not be able to see anything!” Makoto held Haruka’s hand and walked on the beach slowly with him. Haruka looked at the ocean without saying a word.

“You feel scared by looking at the ocean here? Silly. It is the same ocean we saw in Iwatobi.” Makoto could tell that there was something different from Haruka because he would never stay this quiet if he saw ocean in front of him. Makoto hugged Haruka tightly to give him some comfort.

Haruka nuzzled into Makoto and said. “No Makoto. The feeling is totally different with the ocean we saw in Iwatobi. The ocean here is…is so dark that it feels like it will swallow you into the darkness…”

Makoto could feel Haruka nuzzled into him more after his words. He petted Haruka’s head lightly and planted a kiss on his head.

“I will always be with you, so you don’t need to worry about it. It is not scary at all”

Haruka closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wave with Makoto’s clam heartbeat. All these sound made him feel really calm and relax. Makoto zipped off his coat and place Haruka’s hand around his waist, and he used one scarf to put around their neck.

“Makoto?! You will be cold like this!”

Makoto zipped up the coat again with Haruka hugging him, then he put his arms around Haruka.

“We will be warm like this, and you cannot run away from me.” Makoto did the eskimo kiss to Haruka, and they heard people started to count down loudly from the background.

“…Five, four, three, two, one!!! Happy New Year!!!!”

“Happy New Year!!!!”

Makoto yelled out loud to the others as everyone was screaming happily. Haruka looked at Makoto sweetly and hugged Makoto tightly.

“Happy New Year, Makoto.”

“Happy New Year, Haru. I love you.”

Haruka placed his hand around Makoto’s neck and smiled happily.

“I love you too, Makoto. Please take good care of me this year!”

Makoto kissed Haruka’s cheek gently and placed his forehead against Haruka’s.

“I will take care of you forever. I promise.”

 

Makoto hugged Haruka tightly and gave him a passionate kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*Debriefing after flight: Ricca*~

OMFG!!!! What the hell am I writing!!!! I hate myself!

Please forgive me if it doesn’t make sense! (fly away!)

I really hope you will like it!


End file.
